Tales of the Ghost Succubus
by Zer0m00n
Summary: Not sure what happened but looks like I'm rolling a new character. Where am I what is going on? This is so weird! Join Hiraoka Ome as she navigates her way in a new world with powers that don't match up with everyone around her. Not quite a cross over.


I do not own Naruto, Dungeons and Dragons or Pathfinder.

This first chapter will have a bit more not Naruto world then the rest. Just a heads up! Not everything is going to be by the book but trying to keep it somewhat close.

It's a character sheet from D&D or maybe pathfinder, that is all this thing I'm looking at could be. I have no idea what was going on, nothing else was visible. Didn't seem like I had a body, I couldn't turn and look at anything else. At the top of the page it said Build your character. Was this a dream? Well if it was it was a very odd one. Everything was blank next to the stat boxes and skills. Nothing under name or race or anything. Guess I'll just fill it out, nothing else to do. Guess if my name doesn't fit I can just change it later, not like anyone would know.

NAME: Hiraoka Ome. That sounds pretty sweet. What's next? Race? Let's just go with human that seems safe.

RACE: Human

CLASS:

Would this be the D&D world? Or would I just be put back in a world like mine? If this is like D&D there should be a bunch of options that would be great, but if it's based around my world does that mean I wouldn't be able to find spellbooks or anything like that? If not I would be a pretty crappy wizard. Maybe another type of caster would be better then? Or well, do I want to be a druid and live in the forest? Or a sorcerer? Ugh this sucks. But maybe a melee type, monks kinda sucked due to low base attack bonus. Fighters? Nothing really great about them. Maybe something with a bit of magic? Ranger could do a bit of everything, at least somewhat. Paladin? But then lawful good in many worlds could be a problem.

POPUP Enlightened Paladin. Enlightened paladins meditate on self-perfection and train relentlessly, knowing that their example can inspire others to excel. Enlightened paladins follow no universal paladin code each paladin in his service creates his own code as part of his spiritual journey, seeing the adherence to such a self-formulated creed as one of the many tests one must face to reach perfection. Starting at level 4 Ki powers are unlocked and a new Ki feat can be selected every 2 levels after that. Like normal Paladin's you will get your charisma bonus to saves but you will also get it to armor class.

Oh, that's like a hybrid monk paladin. Don't have to worry about armor or weapons, get some magic and can heal. Let's go with that.

CLASS: Enlightened Paladin.

Ability scores, do I roll or something? Oh there already there... And WOW 18 18 17 17 15 15? That is a crazy stat line! Holy shit I'm going to OP as hell. What stats should go where?

STRENGTH:  
DEXTERITY:  
CONSTITUTION:  
INTELLIGENCE:  
WISDOM:  
CHARISMA:

All of the physical ones need to be good and need charisma for lay on hands, saves, armor class, and spells ok that is getting an 18 for sure. Guess the 15's can go into Int and Wis. Do I want to have a higher strength or dexterity. If I'm going to be Punching stuff lets go strength? Yeah let's do that.

STRENGTH: 18 DEXTERITY: 17 CONSTITUTION: 17 INTELLIGENCE: 15 WISDOM: 15 CHARISMA: 18

Hopefully that isn't too messed up. Oh get a +2 bonus to put anywhere. Charisma! Skills, lets see. 6 points to spend. Well I want Acrobatics, Diplomacy sounds good. Disguise could be super useful. Sense Motive oh yes. Spellcraft, maybe that will help and if not will just leave it at one point. Last but not least Stealth. On to feats, oh get 2. Improved natural weapon unarmed. Just boost damage and umm Two weapon fighting or does that not work with unarmed?

POPUP: Two weapon fighting tree works with unarmed but not flurry of blows.

That should work then, at least the first part of it, maybe not get other Two weapon feats.

POPUP: Would you like to add a template? YES/NO

I can be a Half-Dragon?! Or a Half-Celestial? Oh yes yes! Wait they won't blend in at all in most worlds huh. Will any of them?

POPUP: Template's will be added after the start of puberty. Stats and abilities will still be usable before unless part of the appearance is needed for it such as wings, claws, breath weapons and so on.

Well worth looking into maybe I'll find something. It also seems I'll be starting at a young age, maybe even just born. That is not going to be fun. Oh well, wonder what human sized one has the highest charisma?

POPUP: A half-succubus gains Dex +2, Con +4, Int +2, Wis +2, and Cha +8

Wooooooow. Done!

POPUP: Template added.

Oh, well shit. Guess that happened. Wait does that mean I'm going to have to have to have sex to live? Am I going to be a baby? oh OH NO, this could be bad! Also I don't want to be Evil! Selfish sure but not capital e Evil!

STRENGTH: 18 DEXTERITY: 19 CONSTITUTION: 21 INTELLIGENCE: 17 WISDOM: 17 CHARISMA: 28

POPUP: Would you like dungeons to be accessible to be able to level and gear up? YES/NO?

That doesn't really answer questions but going to say yes, would be much more helpful then hurtful right?

POPUP: Now entering dungeon.

Oh, guess no second guessing myself now. Ahhhh. Please don't be a baby please!

As luck would have it I wasn't a baby, 4 years old or so would be my guess. Much better I suppose. What wasn't better was the 3 goblin looking things ahead of me around a fire. Well if this is a game may as well start. Taking a second to look around I'm in a cave or some kind of underground area. Nothing behind me but rock so guess I have to fight or sneak past them. Both are good options but lets try fighting when I have the jump on them. Or let's sneak up and then attack! Hugging the wall I creep up to one with his back to me, oh they are all eating well last meal taken care of I guess? Trying to remember the 3 classes of karate I took in 2nd grade and throw a turn punch at the back of its head and he drops hard. The other two jump up yelling in surprise, that could be bad. As swiftly as I can I jump over the fire to the next one and give him a one two and while he fends off the first punch the second finds its chin and down he goes. Turning to look for the last one I see his back running away so I grab a rock and start after him tossing it when it looks clear. So my aim wasn't great but it clipped it's knee and threw him into a tumble allowing me to jump up and land a kick to the goblins head. Closing my eyes I try to make out any sounds but don't hear any yelling or running. I search the area really quick and find a few knives and some odd smelling meat that their cooked. It smells pretty nasty but no idea if I'll find better before getting hungry so going to take it. Will need water too and as luck would have it there is a water skin nearly full.

It was nearly two weeks of fighting goblins, orcs and sneaking past anything bigger before I had an odd encounter. After jumping down into the middle of a group of 6 goblins they all dropped their weapons and fell to their knee's. They are giving up? One tiny goblin slowly walks closer while holding a necklace and hands it over.

Looking over all of them it seems like most of them are smaller then a lot of the ones I've faced. Must be bullied or cast off, they are all wearing the same looking necklace. Is it a clan or something? But I'll put it on and doesn't feel right to attack them now. Do they think I'm similar to them cause of my size I wonder?

POPUP: Mercy shown will still award experience and in some cases increase reputation with groups.

Huh that's neat. I wonder how much experience I have now?

POPUP: 1/3 until level 3.

Nearly gained two levels in here, really hope this isn't my life from now on tho. Well other then the sleeping in nooks and crannies its not that bad really. Oh the goblins are leaving food and water for me that's nice. I'll make sure to check to see if they attack me from now on before smashing them. Feels bad man. Did... no I didn't just think that.

It was another month or so before I found an exit to the cave, dungeon, whatever. Another level and a half gained also but it was slowing down a lot. The problem was the exit was blocked by 4 ogres. Standing between me and outside was just 4 huge ogres. So I took a day to rest and think. While I'm pretty sure I could sneak past them or just use the KI power Empty Body going into the ethereal plan, and boy was I shocked I could get that at level 4! it seems like a bit of a waste to not fight. Their experience sounds good. Ok worst case I just ghost out if it gets bad right?

First thing the next morning while all but one was sleeping I make my move. Casting Divine Favor for the plus to attack and damage before I start running, Charging the one standing guard throwing two small knives as I go doesn't drop him but both land in his right arm so that should slow him down his yell did seem to wake the others . Swiftly casting Rhino's Rush to double the charge damage, got to try to finish the one fast. Being as small as I am I can't reach anything above his belt I aim for a low blow that is still an uppercut for me. It seems to at least stun him as he falls over. Just in time as the others are now up and ready to fight. Two charge at me while the last just smiles very creepily. Odd but other things to worry about, ducking under one sword swing I throw a knee into his followed by a elbow into it as he starts to fall. There is no time to finish him before jumping back from a club, sadly it clips me and I go spinning into the wall. Using a lay of hands on myself as he is charging. My left arm feels a bit off so going to lay off using that as much as I can. Jumping off the wall I score a good kick to his head. As the ogre stumbles away I smash my right fist into his spin dropping him with a loud yell. Glancing back at the last one I see him waiting so I charge the one who's nursing his man, umm ogre Hood? A flying jump kick added with another Rhino's Rush puts him down and not moving.

"You do good small human, now my turn." Oh oooh he can talk. Wonder if I can find out anything about this place. "Let us see how baby Paladin does against anti-Paladin." I take the time of him talking to cast Stunning Barrier on myself hoping it stun him but don't think it will as he looks pretty tough. We start circling each other then he rushes at me, his first strike nearly takes my head off as I lean back. I nearly step forward but he swings up quickly. I move in quickly and lunch a punch at his knee but he moves back. "You not bad small human! Greater magic weapon!" Oh man, there goes my Damage Reduction from being a half Succubus. I use another Lay on Hands but my arm is still a bit off. He comes rushing back in swinging the tip cuts into my leg and I smash my good hand into his knee but he dodges the follow up. It seems I was right about the Stunning Barrier sadly.

"You are not too bad yourself." We both heal as we clash again. It's looking like this is a losing battle tho but not out of it yet. Jumping up I kick at his face but he leans back. My foot gets stuck in his shirt somehow tho. Grabbing my leg he tosses me against a wall HARD. He starts to yell at me but I can't understand him now as he charges again sword coming down fast.

Shit, shit shit shit shit! Time to ghost out of here. Just in time as his sword goes right through me.

"Maybe next time!" I jump up and dash for the light outside. Just before getting out I feel what I think is a punch but looking down its a spear that is glowing in my gut. Oh right there are magic weapons that ignore Ethereal huh? I stumble out of cave and start to black out, here's hoping he can't follow.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Waking up was not as painful as I would think when last they remembered a spear was inside their body. After my eyes open I'm greeted with what appears to be a hospital. Nothing beeping tho but who knows if that's a good thing. A few healing pokes removes any left over issues but not sure if getting up is the right call. There isn't a call button that I can find and I am thirsty so let's hope that finding some water isn't a problem. No cups or glasses in the rest room attached to where I woke up but my hands will do. The door to the room and I'm guessing a nurse walks in and looks confused at me. Not too odd I would guess. If I was a normal 4 year old would I be awake? Don't think so but oh well. "You're up! Let me get the Doctor!" Well at least I know the language that is a plus. I crawl back into the bed after taking another drink and wait. While this would be a good time to run I need to know more about what is going on here.

Or did I? Could I just leave and learn about this world in a way I control? Maybe just go back into a dungeon? At least until I am higher level?

POPUP: You are now able to enter and exit Dungeons when not in combat or around hostile parties.

If I am a higher level it would be harder for others to try and control me. Mind made up I mutter "Once more unto the breach." This time in a thin hospital robe tho.

0000000000000000000000000000000

It was nearly a year later before I came back to the other world. While I didn't plan on coming back yet I ended up getting hurt and running and as soon as I dropped combat I left the dungeon. Not sure what the monster was that I was fighting but it was tough and my attacks seem to just miss randomly. Then it started spitting fire and I ended up eating that right in the face. That was after I leveled a few more times and found a Ring of Evasion! I wanted a rematch but didn't dare try to rest anywhere near where it was. The ring wasn't the only thing I found during my last trip tho, it was one of the nicer ones sure but the other big one was a Monk's Belt! Adding damage to my attacks and my wisdom bonus +1 to AC! I was really glad that I didn't have to figure out what the magic gear was. Seems whatever does the popup's was also happy to tell me what things were.

At level 6 I also was able to get another Feat, Ki Power and Mercy. For the Feat I took Karmic Strike allowing for me to counter attack anytime I was hit. More attacks is always good right? For the Ki Power I took Elemental Fury Acid letting me add Acid damage to all my attacks if I used some Ki. While both of those are nice the Mercy I found I could get at level 6 was nuts! Targeted. It made anything attacking my Lay on Hands have to make a save in order to follow thru with it! Not an easy save also as it's also based off my Charisma!

None of that mattered at the moment tho. I was waking up again and it seems like the same hospital room or at least same building. Did it always exit me from the dungeon where I entered or did it have a static exit? That would be really good information huh popups?

Worth a try. Seems this time I am hooked up to a beeping thing, oh also looks like the have me strapped onto the bed. Well that wouldn't really hold me if I wanted to leave. The lack of my stuff around tho. That on the other hand would. Oh if this is the same place that would mean the spear that nearly killed me would be here too. That also means they have my blood. Would that show that I'm not human? If that was the case I would probably be more secure huh? Looking around the room hoping to find my things I am out of luck. My arms seem to have a bit of left over burn marks but don't feel any pain coming from them. Can only imagine what my face looks like when it got the brunt of the fire. Luckily I've found that Lay on Hands also removes scaring so even if my face is a blacken mess it shouldn't last. A few pokes later and I'm feeling 100%. The beeps must have changed or someone was watching as the door opens very shortly after I woke up.

"Hello young one, I hope you are not going to run off on us again?" It was an older man smoking a pipe. He must know that I wasn't this healthy looking before right? I feel like I should know who it is but can't quite place him. "Would much rather talk with you then have you keep showing up hurt." He had an odd look in his eye that I couldn't place. Was it maybe based on how I looked right now? Maybe? "Could you at least tell me who hurt you?" Ah that could explain it. If he is worried that someone around here is hurting me and dumping me off for them to heal. Well I guess I can at least let him know it's not that so he's not trying to find me or the assailant.

"Hi! Umm I won't run." I wiggle a bit in the restraints. "But who are you?" Seems like a good place to start right? Talking to someone else feels off after so long. While I wasn't lying about not running didn't think sticking around was something I wanted to do. But now? Kinda do. I took up singing while running around in the dungeon just so I wouldn't forget how to speak. But hearing another voice chatting at me is something I missed. How sad is that.

"Not sure I remember the last time someone asked me that." His smile is a bit off like he doesn't know how to feel about it. "My name is Sarutobi Hiruzen ." His eyes are locked on mine but it seems he doesn't find what he was looking for. "Now if you would be so kind could you answer some questions I have?" I nod so he continues. "Let's start with your name shall we?"

I open my mouth to answer but... I don't remember what I picked now nor do I remember my name from Before. In a small voice. "I don't remember... I had one that was really cool, I just know it." Sure I never said it or heard anyone else say it but forgetting it seems wrong. How long was I down there?

"How about what you do remember then? Do you know how you got out in the forest hurt?" Not sure I can answer him or if anyone would believe the truth. Half truth maybe?

"Was dark and think underground with monsters fighting. One breathed fire in my face and I was barely able to get away. Pretty sure I passed out shortly after that." Still want a rematch with that, that... Whatever it was.

"My my sounds like quite the story, could you tell me more later?" Sarutobi doesn't wait for me to answer tho. "How about where you are from? Do you remember that?"

"The underground place I think." Maybe I should leave, this doesn't seem... Real or it could be my answers don't sound real. If I could get my ring and belt back then I wouldn't have lost anything. If not let's just hope I can come across new ones. Would it hurt to ask? Probably but what else can I do? "Did you happen to find anything with me?"

He takes a few puffs on his pipe before answering. "We did find quite a few things with you and a fair bit of gold and silver coins with markings that we have no knowledge of." Oh yeah can see how a kid running around with that would look bad. Even more so showing up twice hurt, wouldn't be a hard line to make a case that I stole things and was attacked because of it. "That was to be one of my next questions young lady. How did you amass such a fortune?" Maybe gold here is worth more, didn't think I had much more then a few hundred. Unless he just means its a lot for someone of my age?

"Fighting monsters." I look down at the cuffs at my hands again. How would going ethereal while restrained work? Oh getting a sharp look from the smoker.

"You wouldn't be thinking of trying to run now would you miss?" Something in the way he says it gives me the chills. Can't let him think I'll just bow to him tho. So I use Empty Body and it lets me phase so I sit up with my legs hanging off the bed waving to and fro.

"Nope, just wasn't comfy! Do you make it a habit of strapping little girls down?" I try to act as innocent as I can while looking at him with big eye's. Only get a snort and smile for my trouble but he does glance at the cuffs or straps or whatever to see they are still in fact intact. If that bothers him tho it doesn't show. Okay stop rhyming brain! "So what now gramps? Do you wanna keep my tied up or can I challenge you to a rap battle or something?"

"Well I'm not sure what kind of battle a rap is. I do have some more questions for you if you wouldn't mind." No rap means this is not earth as I knew it. With the lack of surprise from him from slipping the restraints made me pretty sure that was the case but good to know.

"Sorry its a type of singing, if you don't enjoy singing we can have a dance battle. But would hate for you to break a hip."He gives me a small glare at that. I scratch my chin and use Sense Perfection to see if he has KI. WOW! While it defiantly feels a bit off he is GLOWING! There is also a bunch others pinging my Kidar, it's a word now so shut it. Oh 3 others in the room also seem to have a good amount but seem to be invisible. "I can try to answer your questions but really I don't know if it will make sense."

"Would you like some food or something to drink?" His eyebrow went back up and he smirked softly.

Okay yes I was pouting. "Yes please, juice any or all that you have. Milk, bread and fruits too, if it wouldn't be too much trouble. I would offer to pay but you have all my money." My turn to give him the eyebrow.

"We can worry about payment later. If your goods are not stolen they will all be returned to you. I do however wish to have someone more suited try to help jog your memory after your meal if that is okay?" If that gets my things back and helps me remember my name what do I have to lose? Nodding to him he starts to wonder off but pauses. "Would you like someone else to come by to chat with you while I see to the food?" Another nod and he walks off.

A short time later I hear a loud UGH and some stomping and a rather busty blond lady walks in. "Can't believe sensei has me watching you. I have..." She stops talking at me once she see's me. Odd but whatever. "Ok brat how did you mange to get rid of the burns?" Ah that makes sense now. "No one, other then me at least, could do that good of work."

Is she trying to bait me? Find out my skills or she worried that someone else could have messed it up? Well seeing as their are invisible people watching me saying it was me shouldn't matter. "This level of work is child's play." Let's see if the innocent look works better on her.

She is just glaring at me as she walks up and her hand glows green. A quick Ki check and still a bit off but she is also glowing. Her hand touches my face as she closes her eyes. "Well whoever did this was good. But wouldn't say its child's play." Her hand keeps moving over me and she seems to be looking for something but no idea what. "Your chakra feels off, like its not mixing right. If I didn't see you moving around I would think you would be crippled. I've never felt anything like this." Chakra, that... That's what the ninja's in Naruto used right? Looking at the young blond in front of me again, is that Tsunade!?

"Umm hey lady before you put your hands on someone don't you normally introduce yourself?" She huffs but doesn't stop for a while so I just sit here and let her keep doing.. Whatever this is.

"Name's Tsunade brat and sorry but I still don't get how you are moving let alone alive so figured that takes precedence." She steps back and opens her eye's but the look she is giving feels weird. "So who did fix you up? I was sure sensei was going to ask me to at some point." Holy shit, she is Tsunade! A younger one too! So that smoker was the 3rd Hokage? Why didn't his name sound familiar then? Well I guess I didn't watch the show much and only read the start once. Oh she is looking at me waiting for an answer.

"After he got the answers he wanted at least." I half mumble but she huffs again so guessing she heard. "I fixed myself tho, like I said child's play as I am well a child." Smiling at her I can see she doesn't believe me.

"There is no way your messed up chakra could do anything let alone Medical-jutsu." I just shrug and she huffs. Wonder if that's just her default response. "Okay lets see you in action then hot stuff." She holds open the door behind her and smirks at me.

"I'm waiting for gramps to come back with food so pass." Her smirk grows like I was trying to avoid it. "Unless you wanna bet on it?" I just cock my head to the side. "If I prove it was me you find my ring and belt and let me have them. If you win you can have all the coins I had." I really hope she was a gambler at this point. Even if I don't plan on running if I had my things I could leave at any point. I used 3 of my Lay on Hands on myself when I woke up. That means I have 9 more I can use today, it heals for 3 to 18 points of damage at my level. Not really sure what that means to ninja's but hope that is enough.

She gives me an odd look but nods then sticks her hand out so I shake it. "Should warn you brat that if you try to hurt anyone I don't care if you are a kid I'll slap the shit out of you." I jump up and follow her. "And you better not have stolen that gold or I'ma be PISSED."

"That won't matter as you will lose the bet, you're just luckily I didn't ask for more." Another huff from her is all I get. Glad to just follow her as gives me time to think. If this is the Naruto world before the "story" what should I do? I could spend years in the dungeon just grind up levels and come back in.. 10 ish years? Ugh think that would drive me crazy... Crazier. None of this makes sense. Should I stay here and maybe change things or go to another village maybe? Oh she stopped in front of a door.

"There's your patient just remember I'm watching you." Inside there is a younger sleeping female with red arrows on her face. No idea who she is but doesn't much matter. Her left leg and arm are in casts so guess what is what she wants me to fix.

"Sure but just a question why haven't you fixed her up by now?" She huffs again but answers.

"Have to manage my chakra use for life and death cases only right now." That well makes sense. So I walk over and see after getting in the door a huge dog watching me but as long as it doesn't bother me won't bother it. I feel like showing off a bit so I just look at Tsunade and use Lay on Hands with just a finger, giving it a few uses just to make sure she's better. Without breaking eye contact I walk back to her and motion the sleeping girl with a flourish. "Brat if you didn't even want to try why bother with the bet?"

"That's all I needed to do, as I said child's play." I keep my face neutral as I can. "If you would like I could try to train you if you have any talent." The blond rolls her eye's at me but does go to check over the girl. Green hands are going over her leg then her arm and her head jerks to look at me and she, well I would say stomps but it doesn't make any noise. Didn't she loudly storm into my room tho? Oh she doesn't want to wake the patient. She grabs my hand softly and pulls me behind her into another room with a older man reading a book. He waves with... Oh his other hand is fucked up looking. Gnarly is an understatement. None of his fingers are missing tho so should be fine to heal.

"Hey Hime, you don't have to keep stopping by to keep me company. I'm sure you're busy with more important things." He smiles at her as the book it put down.

"Not here for that this time, Uncle this brat is here to fix your hand up then you can get out of my hair for a few days before you end up back doing something ridiculous." Oh yeah people treat Tsunade as a Princess don't they?

He doesn't seem to be bothered by what she said and even give a small laugh. "Did you just drag this girl out of another hospital bed? Also going to have to talk to Hiruzen if he's letting tiny little things like her learn ninjutsu or putting them on the battle field." Even tho he doesn't seem happy he does give me a smile. I do look up at Tsunade tho to see her take on that speech. Her expression is pretty funny.

"No uncle she was, ok well yes I did pull her out of her room she wasn't trained or put on the field by us. It's... It's complicated but just trust me sensei didn't send a toddler to war, just hold out your hand please." He looks like there is a hundred questions he wants to ask but something he see's in the blonds eye's makes him just hold his hand out to me. Man it looks worse at this angle but shouldn't matter. It will be neat to see how it looks as it heals. Most of the time I just poke myself and forget that it's magic and don't think to watch it. I go to touch his wrist but Tsunade hasn't let go of my hand yet. She gives me a stern look but does drop my arm. I poke his elbow cause eww don't want to touch that mangled thing. Yes shut up I know I've punched into people but I didn't think about it at the time okay? Both of their eye's widen as his hand starts to look like well a hand again. It takes another 2 Lay of Hands to finish fixing it but at least it is done before I ran out of them. One more for the day so no one else getting heal poked. Looking between the two of them I do feel pretty good helping them.

"Can we go back to my room now I'm hungry and you have a scavenger hunt to go do right?" She gives a bit of a start but nods and gives her uncle a quick hug.

"Yeah yeah lets go brat, you have some explaining to do tho." She leads me back to my room while trying to figure out what she wants to say or waiting for me to say something. "Thanks tho brat I tried to sneak in to heal him the other day and he kicked me out saying others needed my time more." She opens my door and I sit back down on the bed. "I'll be back soon so keep yourself out of trouble will you?" I wave as she leaves and do a quick Ki check and all the watchers are still here. Do feel the Hokage close by tho so maybe food will be here soon. 


End file.
